


Stretch Marks

by polybi



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Based on an Instagram post, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Jameela Jamil - Freeform, Pre-smut, Smut, stretch marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/pseuds/polybi
Summary: Tahani's stretch marks. They mean a lot to her. They also fascinate Eleanor...





	Stretch Marks

**Author's Note:**

> #Teleanor Pre-smut leading to smut. The usual disclaimers.

The two women were both in bed, naked as the day they were born. The shorter blonde seemed more fascinated than usual at the taller, darker brunette.

"And exactly what are you staring at, Eleanor?" Tahani Al-Jamil purred  _(she purrs a lot..)_.

"Your stretch marks. They're damn...as a mutual friend would say.. _.saxx-sayy!"_

Tahani smiled sweetly at Eleanor, who was tracing he fingers along those marks on her tummy, hips, and boobs. "You know what was amazing...I started getting those when was 17..."

"I can tell where they began..." as Eleanor not only started to trace the marks along Tahani's breasts but began to give them butterfly kisses.

But Tahani's mood had a declining level of mischief as she remembered 17. "When those showed up and started to grow both marks and boobage, I didn't see any of those marks on anyone I admired. Selena Gomez, Ellen Page, Demi...I thought I was the only one. I thought I was a freak. Well, to me..." Tahani then started to trace Eleanor's own stretch marks, conveniently located in all the places Tahani like to trace anyway. "...to me, my stretch marks are the signs of the extra space I dared to take up when I was alive. The space I dare to take up here. Space that is damn well my right to take up. And I'm here to tell you, darling, we  _all_ have this shirt. I'm  _not_  a freak...and neither are you!"

Eleanor Shellstrop beamed at this. Just when she could not find any reason to love her sexy skyscraper any more than she did, she pulls this shirt.

Then that smile turned into a smirk so predatory, it almost seemed demonic. "So we're not freaks...?" Eleanor hovered on top of Tahani and kissed the brunette's thick, luscious lips softly and deeply.

"...we're not  _freaks_..?" Eleanor then kissed the marks around her neck...

"...we're not  _freaks_..?" ...then she longingly and lustily licked around the marks surrounding her breasts, stopping to knead, suck, and nibble on Tahani's Grand Teton's...

"...we're not  _freaks_..?" ...now Eleanor traced her tongue down the marks on Tahani's tummy, making little figure 8's as she made her way down  _there_...

Then Eleanor held up her right middle and ring fingers, moistened both with liberal amounts of saliva, and  _s-l-o-w-ly_  licked her upper lip from left to right...

"Well, hot stuff,  _you_  might not be a freak..." And with that, two wet finger  _s-l-o-w-ly_  entered the opening to Tahani's puddy. And when Eleanor's hot mouth and tongue joined, Tahani's gasps, screams, cries, and uncontrollable laughter meant the Eleanor did not have to finish that sentence.

They may not be freaks...but they definitely were... _freaks_.

**Author's Note:**

> "I always get offered makeup for my tits and always say no because of HOW much I cried when I first developed stretch marks at 17, because I didn't see ANY on women in the public eye. I thought I was a freak. I'm here to tell you all YOU are NOT freaks. We all have this sh!t..."
> 
> "To me stretch marks are now I sign of the extra space I dared to take up in this world. Space that is damn well my right to take up..."-posts by @jameelajamilofficial on Instagram and that were the basis of this story, in part.
> 
> Comments, please.


End file.
